1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for portable displays (such as mobile phones, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) increases, the development of flat panel displays (FPDs) is being required. Of the FPDs, organic electroluminescent display devices using organic electroluminescent elements are particularly being actively developed. An organic electroluminescent element is a self-luminous element that emits light by itself. Thus, organic electroluminescent display devices using organic electroluminescent elements can be more easily made thinner, since they do not require a backlight, which is essential in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for luminance. Furthermore, organic electroluminescent display devices using organic electroluminescent elements exhibit wide viewing angle characteristics and high response speed characteristics.